Storms and Comfort
by 1996kadygirl
Summary: A huge thunderstorm scares Anna one night, but Elsa is there to calm her down. Sister love, not Elsanna. One-shot.


It was a cloudy night in Arendelle. Anna was already fast asleep, and Elsa had just finished her work for the day. It took longer than she expected. She finally walked out of her study and down the hall to her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and crawled under the blankets on her bed.

Just before sleep took over, a loud rumble of thunder was heard. She opened her eyes and saw rain pouring, wind blowing, and lightning flashing. She sat up against her headboard and watched the storm. Elsa thought thunderstorms were entertaining to watch. After a really big flash of lightning and a giant boom of thunder, Elsa heard a cry.

"ELSA!" she heard.

_Anna, _she thought. Anna hated storms. Elsa ran out of her bedroom and down the hall to Anna's room. She opened the door and saw a shaking form under the blankets. Elsa approached the bundle on the bed.

"Anna?" she asked gently.

The strawberry blonde girl peeked out from under the covers. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tears running down her cheeks. Elsa's heart broke at the sight.

"Elsa, you came," Anna said, voice trembling.

Elsa gave her little sister a small smile. She sat down on the bed and removed the blanket from her sister's body.

"Of course I did, Anna," she said.

Suddenly, more lighting flashed, followed by a loud rumble of thunder, making Anna whimper. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her closer.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa cooed, stroking her sister's hair.

Anna snuggled deeper into her sister's embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist. More lighting lit up the sky, making Anna whimper again.

"Shhh…I'm right here," Elsa said.

"I'm sorry, Elsa…" Anna said quietly.

Elsa pulled away slightly, confused.

"For what, sweetheart?" Elsa asked.

"For being afraid of some silly storm. I know I'm too old for this…" Anna said.

"Anna, there is nothing to be sorry for. There are a lot of people that are afraid of thunderstorms. Even people who are much older than you," Elsa explained.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa said, still stroking Anna's hair.

"I wasn't scared of storms when we were little. The fear started…three years ago," Anna explained.

Elsa understood completely.

"Oh, Anna," she breathed out, holding her sister tighter than ever.

"Please don't leave me, Elsa," Anna said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Elsa said sweetly, kissing Anna's forehead.

Anna let out a content sigh, savoring the platinum blonde's love and affection. Elsa slowly laid the two of them down on the bed, not letting go of her little sister.

Once again, thunder crashed loudly, this time shaking the whole castle. Anna let out a small scream and hid her face in Elsa's shoulder, beginning to cry.

Elsa tried to figure out a way to calm her sister down. After a few seconds, she had an idea.

She started to sing a lullaby, which was something their mother did for them when they were small. As Elsa continued singing, Anna's whimpers lessened, and she listened to her big sister's beautiful voice.

As soon as Elsa finished her song, the storm subsided to a shower. Anna piped up.

"Mama used to sing that to us after nightmares," she said.

"I know. It was always my favorite," Elsa said, wiping Anna's tears away.

"Mine, too," Anna said.

A comfortable silence fell over the girls as they snuggled with each other. After a few moments, Anna let out a yawn. Elsa looked down at her.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah… We should probably get some sleep," Anna said.

"Good idea," Elsa said.

When Elsa tried to get up, Anna's arms restrained her.

"C-C-Can you stay here tonight, Elsa?" Anna asked nervously.

Elsa smiled and laid down next to Anna again, wrapping her arms around her.

"Of course," she said.

Elsa grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her and her sister. Anna smiled and tucked her head under Elsa's chin. After a minute, Anna had one more thing to say.

"Elsa?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa answered, half asleep.

"Thank you for staying with me. I love you," Anna said.

Elsa smiled sleepily.

"You don't have to thank me, Anna. I love you, too," she said, giving her little sister a soft kiss on the nose.

And with that, the queen and princess fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
